In general, one or more generator sets may be connected in parallel with other generator sets, which are connected to an electrical grid. For example, a particular generator set may be connected to a local power grid and be utilized to supply power to the grid. In such a configuration, grid compliance codes and requirements must be satisfied in order for the generator set to be properly and legally connected to the grid. For example, a typical grid compliance code relates to low voltage ride through (LVRT) capabilities of a generator set, specifying how the generator set must handle a low or zero voltage event on the local utility grid and how long it must remain connected and exporting power to provide support to the local grid through the event. However, as different geographical areas (e.g., different countries, different localities, etc.) have different grid requirements, achieving universal compliance with such varying grid codes by a particular generator set model has become increasingly difficult, particularly as power generation by generator sets and other renewables (solar, geothermal, wind, etc.) become a larger and more prominent component of power generation.